The Sunflower
by whiplxsh
Summary: [shawtysky's hunhan series] bunga matahari sebagai penanda eratnya hubungan mereka /bad summary af/ /HUNHAN;SELU/


**The Sunflower**

Hunhan absolutely :*

 **Remake from Bobo Magz**

.

.

All Sehun POV

.

Semua teman-teman di kelasku tahu jika aku dan Luhan adalah sahabat dekat. Mereka bilang jika dimana ada Sehun, di situ selalu ada Luhan. Beberapa orang juga bilang jika kami berdua mirip. Tapi, ada satu perbedaan besar antara aku dan Luhan. Luhan hidup di keluarga yang kaya dan serba berkecukupan, sedangkan aku dari keluarga sederhana. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga kaya, Luhan tidak pernah sombong. Tidak seperti siswa-siswa di sekolahku yang bahkan membuat kelompok-kelompok berdasarkan pendapatan orangtua. Tidak. Luhan tidak pernah menyukai itu.

 _Kekayaan itu tidak patut untuk disombongkan. Lagipula, rata-rata siswa seperti itu hanya berlindung di balik uang-uang orangtua mereka. Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari uang._

Luhan juga senang bermain di rumahku yang sederhana. Ia juga sering menginap. Selain senang belajar bersama dan bermain di rumahku, ada satu hal yang membuat Luhan betah di rumahku. Ia suka pada bunga matahari yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahku. Aku dan ibuku yang menanamnya. Ia mengaku jika ia mencoba menanam bunga matahari di halaman rumahnya, namun selalu mati.

Persahabatanku dengan Luhan sangat menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, aku merasa ada masalah besar bagi persahabatan kami. Semuanya berawal dari rencana perayaan ulangtahun Luhan yang berjarak satu minggu satu hari dari ulangtahunku.

"Semuanya tolong datang ke ulangtahunku besok ya!"serunya gembira sambil membagikan undangan ulangtahunnya kepada seluruh teman-temanku di kelas. Aku menerima undangannya dengan senyuman, namun di kepalaku berputar banyak hal.

Aku mendengar jika Yixing akan memberikan Luhan sepatu bola _limited edition_. Minseok akan memberi _jersey_ bola bertanda tangan Ronaldo. Sementara aku, sahabat terdekatnya, bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa.

.

Sore sepulang sekolah, aku langsung mengecek uang tabunganku. Saat aku menghitungnya, Sehan hyung memergokiku. "Ada apa? Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hyung, kalau 50.000 won bisa untuk membeli tas baru tidak?"tanyaku. Sehan hyung langsung mengambil tas sekolahku dan membolak-baliknya.

"Mungkin bisa, tapi tasmu masih bisa dipakai. Kalau belum rusak, sebaiknya tidak usah membeli. Lagipula, tas pemberian Luhan untuk ulangtahunmu kemarin 'kan masih belum kau pakai."kata Sehan hyung sambil meletakkan tasku.

Itu kebiasaan di keluargaku. Kami hanya membeli barang-barang baru jika barang lama sudah hilang atau rusak.

Kepalaku semakin pusing.

.

Esoknya setelah mengerjakan tugas di rumah Luhan, aku mampir ke toko-toko di dekat sekolahku. Aku menuju toko tas. Tampak berjejer-jejer tas bergambar Rilakkuma, ransel hitam dan beberapa tas dengan bentuk tokoh kartun. Semuanya bagus dan menarik. Aku jadi bingung.

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah ransel berbentuk wajah Iron Man, kartun kesukaan Luhan. Aku langsung memeriksa harganya. Sepertinya uangku cukup, pikirku lega. Namun, aku teringat dengan salah satu rak di kamar Luhan yang berisi tas-tasnya. Tas-tas miliknya jauh lebih bagus daripada tas yang akan kubeli ini. Aku jadi ragu dan membatalkan niatku untuk membeli tas itu.

Aku tidak berhenti pada satu toko. Aku memasuki toko baju, topi dan sepatu di sana, namun sama saja. Aku selalu teringat dengan barang-barang Luhan yang jauh lebih bagus daripada barang-barang yang akan kubeli. Setelah hampir dua jam tiga puluh menit berkeliling mencari kado untuk Luhan, aku berakhir dengan tangan kosong. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku terus memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan pada Luhan.

Sampai di rumah, Sehan hyung seperti terburu-buru memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam koper using miliknya. "Hyung akan ke Busan. Nenek sakit di sana. Appa dan eomma sudah di sana. Kau jaga rumah ya."

Aku semakin lemas dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Rasanya, tidak mungkin aku membelikan kado untuk Luhan jika keadaan keluargaku saja seperti ini.

Di dalam kamarku, aku menangis tanpa suara sambil menatap uang tabungan dan fotoku bersama Luhan.

.

Pagi itu, Luhan mengingatkan agar datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya sore nanti di rumahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin datang ke pesta Luhan tanpa membawa hadiah. Pasti yang lain akan berpikiran buruk tentangku karena aku adalah sahabat Luhan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat sekali."tanya Luhan sambil memegang keningku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kupikir aku baik-baik saja hari ini."jawabku dengan kekehan agar ia tidak khawatir.

"Kau bahkan berkeringat dingin. Ayo kuantar ke UKS."

Aku mengangguk dan Luhan memapahku hingga ke UKS. Setelah memastikanku berbaring, aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Aku sengaja tidak sarapan tadi pagi agar aku sakit dan tidak datang ke acara ulangtahunnya. Terkesan kejam, namun bagaimana lagi. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti sahabat yang buruk bagi Luhan.

.

Saat selesai menyiram bunga di halaman belakang, aku melihat jam dinding. Pukul enam sore. Pasti teman-teman sudah bertepuk tangan meriah ketika Luhan meniup lilin ulangtahunnya.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak punya kado yang pantas untukmu."gumamku sambil memandang bunga matahari kesukaan Luhan dari jendela kamarku.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan ini jadwalku untuk memindahkan bunga-bunga matahari kecil dari pot ke tanah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"sapa seseorang dari luar pagar rumahku. Oh, Chanyeol hyung, teman Sehan hyung.

"Oh hai hyung. Hanya memindahkan bunga."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tentu saja." Aku dan Chanyeol hyung mengeluarkan bunga matahari kecil dari pot dan memindahkannya ke tanah dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol hyung menyiraminya dan aku memupukinya.

"Keluargamu sangat menyukai bunga ya."ujar Chanyeol hyung.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi eomma dan aku paling menyukai bunga matahari karena warnanya cerah. Appa dan Sehan hyung menyukai bunga krisan putih dan merah."ucapku.

"Ibu dan adikku menyukai bunga lily putih tapi selalu mati karena selalu lupa menyiraminya."kekehnya.

"Ah hyung, aku ada bibit bunga lily putih. Kau mau?"tawarku.

"Benarkah?! Iya aku mau."

Aku mengambil bibit bunga lily dari rak penyimpanan dan aku juga mengambil satu pot bunga matahari kecil. "Hyung, ini untukmu."

Ia terkejut. "Hey, aku hanya ingin meminta bibit bunga lily saja. Bunga mataharimu nanti habis."

"Aku masih punya banyak di rak penyimpanan. Bawa saja hyung. Adik dan ibumu pasti menyukainya."

"Woah, terimakasih banyak Sehuna. Aku pulang dulu." Setelah Chanyeol hyung pergi, aku melanjutkan memindahkan bibit bunga baru di pot-pot kecil.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Luhan. Aku sekarang tahu kado yang pantas untuknya!

Tersisa dua pot kecil yang berisi bunga matahari kecil. Keduanya aku susun di keranjang rotan, lalu kubungkus dengan plastik dan kuhiasi dengan pita. Aku berencana akan mengantar hadiah ini ke rumah Luhan.

.

Sekitar pukul empat sore, setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, aku meletakkan keranjang rotan itu di atas sepedaku. Tiba-tiba mobil Luhan berhenti di depan rumahku.

"Hei Sehun, kau sudah sembuh? Aku khawatir jika sakitmu semakin parah."serunya sambil turun dari mobilnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Hei, aku baru saja ingin mengantarkan ini ke rumahmu. Belum terlambat 'kan?" Aku menunjukkan keranjang rotan berisi bunga matahari kecil.

Ia memekik senang. Ia menggendong keranjang berpita itu. "Wah! Terimakasih Sehuna! Tahu saja jika aku ingin bunga matahari."ujarnya sambil tertawa riang. Setelahnya, Luhan menarikku menuju mobilnya. Di dalam, aku terkejut melihat banyak kotak-kotak kado yang bertumpuk di kursi belakang.

Sambil menyetir Luhan berkata,"Setiap tahun aku mendapat banyak kado. Rakku tidak cukup menampung semuanya, jadi Luna jiejie dan Mama mengusulkan agar lebih baik disumbangkan ke anak-anak panti asuhan saja. Nanti bantu aku membagikannya ya?" Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung mengiyakan ajakannya.

Aku bahagia karena hanya hadiahku yang disimpan oleh Luhan. Karena ia sangat ingin bunga matahari tumbuh di halamannya, Luhan sampai bertekad untuk merawatnya sendiri seperti yang kulakukan.

Tahun-tahun di sekolah bersama Luhan kujalani dengan hati yang lega. Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya teman-teman satu angkatanku lulus. Aku senang bukan main saat aku mendapat peringkat satu dan Luhan berada di peringkat dua sehingga kami mendapat beasiswa di perguruan tinggi yang sangat kami inginkan sejak lama. Namun, Luhan menolak beasiswa itu. Ia dan keluarganya harus kembali ke Beijing dan ia sudah terlajur mendaftar di sana. Aku memakluminya.

Saat mengantarnya di bandara, ia menenteng tas kopernya dan membawa tanaman bunga matahari pemberianku ke Beijing. Kakak perempuannya mengatakan jika setiap hari Luhan selalu merawat bunga matahari pemberianku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

.

 _ **Many years later…**_

Suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarku terdengar ketika aku sedang mengetik tugas akhirku. Ternyata Suho hyung, ketua asramaku.

"Kau mendapat paket, Sehuna. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Aku membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku membuka paket yang kuterima dengan hati berbunga. Dua buah lukisan dan selembar kartu.

 _From : Luhan_

 _To : Sehun_

 _Aku memang bukan tukang kebun yang pintar sepertimu, Sehuna. Apalagi, kita terpisah jarak sehingga aku tidak bisa meminta bantuanmu untuk merawatnya. Karena itu, aku khawatir jika bunga matahari pemberianmu akan mati sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya karena aku lupa menyiraminya._._

 _Jadi agar abadi, aku mencoba melukisnya karena lukisan tidak akan mati, meski cuaca dan musim berganti. Dan juga meski aku lupa menyirami dan memberinya pupuk._._

 _Aku berharap persahabatan kita bisa abadi seperti kedua lukisan yang kuberikan padamu. Lukisan bunga matahari pemberianmu dan lukisan kita berdua. Semoga persahabatan kita selalu terjalin baik. Tak akan terputus meski tahun-tahun berlalu dan mengantarkan kita menjadi dewasa._

"Ya! Kau selalu membuatku terharu, Lu."ucapku sambil mengusap airmata yang menggenang di mataku.

.

 _You don't need a perfect friendship. All you need is someone who loves all of your perfect and imperfection, who wants to spend time with you, can respects and receives your simplicity._

.

END


End file.
